Known splice arrangements connect a finite material web that is coming to an end with a new finite material web, so that an endless material web is quasi created. This process is called splice or splicing in expert terms and a corresponding arrangement is known as splice or splicing arrangement. With the known splice arrangements of prior art faults often occur, which can lead to a production stop. It can also happen that the splice connection produced between the material webs during the splice process is not optimal or particularly durable.
A device for connecting paper webs is known from DE 27 56 239 A1. DE 38 39 688 A1 discloses a device for splicing webs.